Because I Love You
by friend2087
Summary: It is post 10x14. What happens when Owen breaks up with Emma and reconnects with Cristina. Can they make it this time? Or their different perspectives of life will tear them apart for good this time?
1. Chapter 1 - Indeed a Good Morning

Chapter 1: Indeed a Good Morning

* * *

One of the most pleasurable moments in life is when you wake in the morning and find the person you love, next to you.

This is exactly how Owen was feeling at the moment. Waking up next to Cristina seemed like a dream come true. A month ago he would have never even thought that this day would ever come again, where he would be waking up with her. Owen looked over at Cristina, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. He lightly traced his fingers across her face and bend forward to kiss her. He just wanted to kiss her to wake her up, but he found himself unable to stop, he started to kiss her all over, her face, neck, shoulders, while his hands moved all over her body. Owen kissed her lips once again and this time Cristina started to respond as passionately as him. Cristina was now fully awake and was unbelievably aroused. She pushed Owen back so he was lying flat on his back and climbed on top of him and kissed him hungrily. She could feel herself getting wetter by second, she reached down and stroked his already hard member to its maximum capacity. Looking directly into his eyes, Cristina gave him a seductive smile and lowered herself on him. Cristina started to rock her hips back and forth slowly, teasingly, driving him to the verge of insanity. "Oh god! you are such a tease Cristina" not being able to take any more of this torture, he griped her hips tightly and flipped her on her back. As he adjusted himself between her legs, he started to set a smooth rhythm "Oh yes, yes" Cristina panted "Oh god, you are amazing" as she started to move her hips to meet with Owen's deep long thrusts. He found himself wanting to cum but she was not there yet, he started to increase the speed of his thrusts and reached between them to rub her clit, while he suckled at her breasts hungrily. Cristina's whole body shuddered as she came violently under him and only then did he allow himself to release his seed into her.

Cristina kissed his lips softly "Good morning sweetheart". After a long time she felt complete, waking up next to him and starting their day like this, was one of the many things that she has missed terribly in the past couple of months. "Well aren't you in a good mood today", she smiled beautifully at him. "Why shouldn't I be, I woke up with the most beautiful and brilliant woman in the world and I love her so much". Cristina's eyes instantly lit up and she kissed him passionately, "I love you too". Even though they have been spending a lot of time and almost every night together lately, this was the first time that they have actually said those words since they got back together.

* * *

**Please review. I would love to know what do think. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Fooling Around

Chapter 2: Fooling Around

* * *

It has been almost been a whole month since Owen broke up with Emma and since then he has been spending his every free second with Cristina. They were officially not back together as a couple, at least this is what they have been telling everyone, they are just fooling around.

Cristina was waiting for Owen after her shift, they had planned to go to her favorite place for dinner, when Meredith came from behind.

_"Hey Cristina, I haven't really seen you lately. Wanna grab a drink at Joe's"_ Cristina turned around to face her friend _"Hi Mer, oh I really can't today Meredith. I'm waiting for Owen, we have dinner plans"._

_ "You have plans with Owen again tonight. Cristina don't you think that you have been spending awful a lot time with your ex-husband. You guys broke up for a reason, and now it seems like you are getting back together once again"._

_ "We are not getting back together. And he is not just my ex-husband Mer, he is also my best friend and I miss him. We are just catching up"._

_ "Oh so you are telling that you have not been sleeping with him"._

_ "I didn't say that. Oh its nothing Meredith, we are just having fun, don't worry"._

_ "I don't know what you are doing Cristina, but please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt again. Both of you. Anyways I am going to go home now, enjoy your dinner with your best friend"._

_ "Oh that I will. Bye Mer"._

_ "Yeah we are just fooling around, having a little fun, there is nothing wrong with that",_ Cristina assured herself. Although she herself has been also a little worried about their situation today. _"Are we going down the same road again? But we can't, not again, we want different things from life. We are just fooling around. Yes"._

_ "Hey beautiful, you ready for our date"_. Owen greeted her with a light kiss on the lips. "Hey you, so this is a date huh".

_ "Well let's see, we are going to your favorite place for dinner, there would be some great wine, food, dessert, followed by lots of hot sex. So yes, it seems like a date to me"._

_ "Oh who said anything about sex?"_

_ "I did. Come on we don't want to miss our reservations"._

The dinner as Owen promised was wonderful. He was paying a little extra attention to Cristina, he order her favorite wine, food and even the dessert was of her choice. She didn't even have to tell him what she wanted, he knew. The evening was indeed wonderful.

Later in the night after their heavy sessions of love making, they were laying silently in each other's arms, just enjoying being with each other, when Owen broke the silence_ "I have missed this so much, just laying here with you. I feel complete again, after a long time"_, Cristina gave him a loving smile, that melted his heart and said_ "Me too"_ and kissed him.

Owen fell asleep after some time, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. But Cristina couldn't sleep. Events of that day kept replaying in her head. Today he had told her that he loves her, then at dinner he was a little too attentive towards her, he did everything according to her wishes; even during sex he made sure that he pleasured her more and that she climaxed before he did. He has always been an amazing lover, but today he was even more concerned about pleasuring her more. All of this reminded her of their early times in their relationship, when didn't let a moment pass without trying to woo her. Suddenly she realized that he has been trying to woo her again. He is not fooling around, he is trying to woo her, trying to make her stay. They are not supposed to get involved like this again. This was not their plan...

* * *

**Please I would love to hear what you all think about the story so far. **

**So please review**


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to Square One

Chapter 3: Back to Square One

* * *

Cristina woke up the next morning, with a heavy heart. She loved Owen with all her heart, she wanted him to be happy, she only wanted the best for him. It was true that he loves her, she knew that, but he wants something more from life. He wants a family, and she is standing in between him and his dreams. She is the only factor keeping him away from his dreams.

Cristina looked around and realized that Owen was not in bed with her. She was about to get up and look for him, when he came back, with a tray in his hands. _"Hey baby, I made you breakfast"_, he placed the tray in front of her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_"Oh wow! breakfast in bed. I must have done something really good to deserve such special treatment"._

_"Well all you have to do is to be you",_ he smiled at her and kissed her again.

They went to work hand in hand and then went in their different direction. Cristina was still trying to make sense of everything that was happening, when she was called in for an emergency surgery. It was a long, difficult surgery. After about 5 hours when she came out of the OR, she was exhausted, all she needed in that moment was a cup of coffee and Owen. She took out her pager, to page him to their on-call room, when she stopped herself,_ "No, I am not going to do that. I can't do this. Focus Cristina. You are not suppose to be getting back together with him"_. She put away her pager and instead decided to check up on her patients. She did a through round of the entire cardio wing and then went ahead to check up on her mystery baby, Oscar in the NICU.

As she reached near NICU, she saw him. Owen was cuddling and playing with Oscar. He had the brightest smile on his face. She loved his smile. His smile showed how happy he was at the moment. Oscar seemed to be enjoying Owen's company, he was moving his tiny little hands all over Owen's face. Cristina was mesmerized by the scene. As she neared them, she could hear him talking to Oscar _"Aren't you a brave boy. Oh you are such a beautiful boy"_.

_ "Hey you"_, Cristina said, as she entered the NICU. Owen seemed pretty startled when he saw her, as if she had caught him doing something wrong. He abruptly handed Oscar to one of the nurses and focused his attention on Cristina,_ "I just wanted to check up on him",_ he said, as if he was trying to explain the reason why he was here with Oscar. Cristina seemed confused by Owen's actions and then she suddenly realized, he didn't wanted her to see him with Oscar. That is why he was acting so weird.

_ "Oh I know, it is your job to check up on your mystery patients, you are the chief after all",_ she said and gave him a smile.

_ "Ok, I guess I will go ahead and check with the social services about his status. So I will see you later"_.

_"Yes later"_. He kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

* * *

**Is it moving too slow. **

**I want to apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes that I may have made. English is not my native language. **

**So what do you think so far.. **


	4. Chapter 4 - I am Committed

Chapter 4: I am Committed

* * *

It has been over a month since they got back together. They were back together, at least that is what it was for Owen. Yes he wanted to have a family, but the last couple of months that he has spent with another woman made him realize how much he loved Cristina. She was the love of his life.

He knew how much Cristina loves him. He had seen her pain, when he was with Emma. There was not a single doubt in his mind about her love for him. But he was also aware that Cristina was not so sure about them yet. He was ready to give her as much time as she needed, he just wanted her to be with him; and he was prepared to wait for her.

Cristina on the other hand was awful worried. Every day that they spent together, brought them even closer, made her love him even more. But they were still the same people, who wanted different things from life. She didn't know, how they would ever be able to overcome their issues. She was scared of losing him, on the same time she was also scared of losing herself. She did not wanted to hurt him or herself, but she also knew that one of them was bound to get hurt.

Cristina was supposed to meet Owen at Joe's for a drink after work, but she was running late.

Owen was sitting at Joe's waiting for anxiously for Cristina to show up, she was 40 minutes late. She had informed him, that her surgery was taking longer than expected and that she would be a little late. He had planned a perfect evening for them and now it seemed like that they would have to reschedule their perfect date. He was trying to call her again, when someone interrupted him _"Excuse me, is this seat taken_". He turned around to answer and was met with beautiful blonde woman, with a seductive smile.

_"No, this seat is not taken"._

_ "Oh great, so you mind if I take it"_

_ "Oh not at all, please go ahead" "Hi, I am Megan"_ she extended her hand towards Owen as she introduced herself.

_ "Hello, I am Owen"_ he introduced himself, as he shook her extended hand.

_ "Well it is nice to meet you Owen. So Owen would you be interested in buying me drink"_

Owen was taken aback by how forward this woman was, but still ordered a drink her.

_ "So tell me something about yourself Owen, what do you do"_

_"I am a trauma surgeon"_

_ "Wow! so you are a doctor. Nice_". She continued to flirt with him and Owen on the other hand was getting highly uncomfortable. He wished for Cristina to get here sooner and save him from his misery. What he didn't see that Cristina was already there, witnessing everything. She really wanted to go ahead and punch her right on her face.

As Megan placed her hand on Owen's, he jerked it off roughly._ "I am sorry, I think you got the wrong impression here. I was just being polite. I am in a happily committed relationship"._

_ "Oh, I am sorry, my bad. I saw a handsome man in a bar, sitting by himself, no ring. So I took a chance. I am sorry"._

_ "It's ok. And I am sorry too, I should have not led you on"._

_ "So what are you doing here alone, on a Friday night?" _

_"My girlfriend was supposed to meet me here, but she is running late",_ that is when he noticed Cristina, standing there._ "Oh my god! for how long has she been standing there",_ he thought. He quickly moved towards her, and kissed her passionately, right there, in front of everyone. When they broke apart he took her to where he was sitting and introduced her to Megan_ "Megan meet Cristina, my girlfriend, the love of my life",_ he needed to assure Cristina that she is the one he wants.

_ "He just introduced me as the love of his life to a stranger_", Cristina thought. This little declaration of his love, screwed up her head even more._ "Here is this perfectly beautiful woman, who is clearly interested in him and he is introducing me as the love of his life. I don't even want the same things as him. And all he cares about is me. He just called me his girlfriend. We never said that we were officially back together as a couple. And he just told her that he is happily committed. Committed to me. What am I trying to do to him?"_

* * *

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and support. **

**Please keeping reviewing. It motivates me. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Acting Strange

Chapter 5: Acting Strange

* * *

_"Owen it's Zola's birthday in two days can you please pick up a gift for her, from us", _they were getting ready for work when Cristina asked.

_"I can't Cristina. How would I know what to get for a 4 year old girl. I think it's better that you do it yourself". _Cristina looked at him confused. He loved shopping for these kids. It has always been him who bought the right gift for each kid, Zola, Sofia even Bailey. He knew better than her what would the kids like better.

_"Oh come on Owen, you do it every time, on her birthday, on Christmas. You know what would she likes better than me" _

_"I can't Cristina, I am quite busy these days". _

_"Ok. But at least you can come with me to but the present, we can go before the party"._

_"There's going to be party again this year"_ he seemed a bit annoyed.

_"Off course Owen, you know they always have a party for her birthday", _Cristina could clearly see that Owen getting frustrated, _"Is something wrong, why do you seem so upset about the party and everything"_

_"I am not upset because of the party. It's just things are pretty swamped at work these day, I don't if I would be..." _before he could finish, Cristina cut him off _"Oh don't tell me you are thinking about bailing on the party. Don't you even think about it", _Cristina said, giving gave him a deadly glare.

_"Alright, I won't. Now come on we are late for work". _

At work, they both got busy with their work. But their earlier conversation kept bothering Cristina. _"there is something going on in his head, but what. Why is he acting so weird", _she thought.

She was walking down the hall, still lost in her thoughts when she bumped into Callie, who was trying to soothe a very clearly unhappy Sofia.

_"Callie hi, oh what's wrong Sof? What's the matter with her Callie?"_

_"Hey Cristina, oh she is not feeling well. She has a bad case of flue and high fever. And she is super unhappy right. I have a surgery in like 7 minutes. Arizona is already in surgery and there is no one to look after her"._

_"Don't you have a sitter for situations like this"_

_"She is the one who got her sick. God I can kill her right now. I need help, Oh great there's Owen", _Callie waved and called out to him as she spotted him coming towards the.

_"Hey Callie, what's up", _he greeted both the women, barley noticing the presence of Sofia.

_"Owen, I am in a huge crisis. Arizona is in surgery. I have to be in surgery in like 5 minutes and my sitter is sick. So there is no one to look after Sofia for the time being. She can't stay in the day care as she has fever"._

_"Okay, Callie calm down. So what do you want me to do in all of this?"_

_"Owen you are good with her and she too is quite fond of you, so can please take her till Arizona gets out of her surgery". _

_"Oh Callie, I can't. I have a lot to do right now". _

_"Please Owen, you can handle her in a mood like this. She likes you, see". _Sofia was leaning and stretching out her hands towards Owen, silently asking him to pick her up.

_"Torres I can't", _Owen replied firmly and left, leaving both Cristina and Callie stunned.

_"What is wrong with him, he never behaves like this. Especially around kids", _Callie asked Cristina, noticing his strange behavior.

Cristina sighed heavily and said _"I don't know what's wrong with him Callie. I really don't"_

_"But what will I do now"_

_"Oh I can take Sofia, I'll stay with her, if that's ok with you"._

_"You will? Oh thank you, thank you so much Cristina, you are a life saver". _Callie hugged Cristina.

_"Now Sofia Aunt Cristina is going to stay with you for a while. Mommy has work to do. You be good. Ok. Good girl" _Callie kissed Sofia, as Cristina took her from her.

_"Again thank you Cristina. And tell Owen Hunt that I am greatly pissed at him and he owes me an explanation" _

_"Me too", _said under her breath as she shook her head, not wanting Callie to hear.


	6. Chapter 6 - Party

Chapter 6: Party

* * *

Which started as a happy and relaxing day, turned out to be one of the weirdest and quite upsetting day for Cristina. It was Zola's birthday today. Meredith and Derek were having a party for her, at their house later that evening.

_"Owen we still need a present for Zola, for her birthday"_

_"And when is her birthday"_

_"TODAY, her birthday is today Owen. What is wrong with you. You know these things". _Cristina was pretty upset now.

_"Hey why are so upset if I don't remember a kid's birthday. It's a kid" _Owen snapped.

_"And what is that supposed to mean"_

_"Nothing"_

_"No tell me. You have been acting a lot weird lately. I know there's something going on in your head. So tell me"._

_"Nothing. There is nothing going on in my head Cristina. Sorry I snapped at you. Don't get upset, please", _Owen kissed her softly.

_"We will get the best present for Zola, now come one I have surgery in 20 minutes". _

They did managed to get a great present for Zola. Although Cristina literally had to drag Owen with her for present hunt and even then he was not much help. He just went with her because he had promised but he was pretty uninterested in the whole thing.

By the time they bought a present and were ready to go to the party, they were already late, and at the last moment Cristina got paged in for an emergency surgery.

_"Oh shoot, they are paging me. I'll have to go in. Owen please apologize to Meredith and Derek from me and to Zola also. And tell them that I'll be there as soon as I can be. And come one get moving, you are already late"._

_"Cristina I..." _Owen was about to say something when he suddenly stopped.

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to go without you. I can come with you to the hospital and after you are done we can go together"_

_"Why, what's wrong? Why don't you want go?"_

_"I do want to go to the party. I just don't want to go without you"._

_"Owen that simply, absurd. All are friends are going to be there. You have to go. You have take Zola's present for her. I can be pretty late"._

_"Yeah, that's the point, you won't be there. I don't want to be somewhere you are not"._

_"Owen, you have to go to the party. Now. I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise". _Cristina took his face in her hands and kissed him softly and said; _"Now go. I will see you later. Bye"_

_"Yeah later. Cristina I love you"_

_"I know, I love you too". _with that, Cristina left for hospital, and Owen went to the party with a heavy heart.

* * *

**So what do you think guys?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Party - Part II

Chapter 7: Party - Part II

* * *

Owen had been acting quite odd lately; and tonight, she finally figured it out why...

_COUPLE OF HOURS AGO_

After around 2 hours Cristina finally made it to Zola's party.

_"Hey guys I am here", _she cheerfully announced.

_"Finally. You are at least 2 hours late Cristina Yang", _Meredith tried to act pissed. "_But I am glad you finally here. We can cut the cake now"._

_"Oh my god, you were waiting for me, to cut the cake. Wow, I am honored"_

_"Of course, you are Zola's godmother, we couldn't cut the cake without you"_

_"Awww, thanks Mer, where is the birthday girl anyways. I haven't met her yet. Where are all the kids? I can't see anyone"_

_"They are all outside with Owen. That man has some patience with kids. He has been taking care of the entire lot for the past 2 hours; solo. I don't know how is he doing that, but I am grateful. They were driving me crazy. Anyways they are all outside. Go meet them and bring them all in for the cake"_

_"Will do"_

When Cristina went outside, she found all the kids playing happily and Owen right in the middle. He had the brightest smile on his face, the one Cristina fell in love with. She loved that smile. She missed that smile. He seemed really happy, content. She didn't wanted to disrupt the scene in front of her so she just stood there, watching him playing with all these kids, she was completely mesmerized.

_"Aunt Stina" _suddenly cried Zola, as she came running forward to hug Cristiana.

_"Hey Zozo, Happy Birthday" _

_"You are late"_

_"Awww, I am sorry. I had to be somewhere". _

Cristina was hugging Zola but eyes stayed to Owen, who had an incredibly worried face.

_"Hey, when did you came" _Owen came forward and kissed her.

_"A while ago"_

_"Oh, and since when have you been standing here, watching us" _ he asked nervously. He sounded worried, as if he had been caught doing something unforgiveable, he seemed guilty.

_"For just a little while"_

_"Ahan, why didn't you say something"._

_"You seemed to be funning so much fun. It was a beautiful sight and I just didn't wanted to disturb anyone". _Cristina could clearly sense how worried Owen was, because of everything; that had just happened.

_"Aaa.. I was just killing time, till you got here. I really missed you". _Owen kissed her, passionately.

_"Hey, you two, we have kids around, how about controlling your tongues, for just a little while longer". _Meredith said from behind.

_"Come on everyone let's cut the cake"._

And for the rest of the evening Owen barely left Cristina's side. Not once did he turned his attention back to the kids. He was so focused on Cristina, as if every other thing, everyone else has vanished. Even after the party, when they went home, Owen was still as focused on her as before. As they made love later, he paid extra attention to pleasure Cristina, more than himself. Cristina wanted to enjoy all the attention that she was getting from Owen, but she couldn't.

After a while Owen fell asleep but she couldn't; her head was still caught up on the nights events. Gradually everything became crystal clear to her. _"Owen has been trying to avoid any kind of interaction with kids, especially in front of me. He is trying to change himself", _she thought, as few tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**First of all thank you so very much for your kind reviews. **

**I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully you will be getting an another update sometime soon.**

**Please keep reviewing, I love to read them.. Thank you once again.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Night at Meredith's

Chapter 8: Night at Meredith's

* * *

It has been more than a week since Cristina figured out the reason behind Owen's strange behavior. It has been one of the most difficult weeks of her life. She knew that she needed to talk to Owen about their situation, but she couldn't just bring herself to start the conversation, the conversation that she knew will break them apart once again. She was happy with Owen, safe, she didn't want to lose this all over again. But as more and more days passed she was finding it harder to look at herself in the mirror and not feel guilty. She needed a solution, she needed to take it off her chest.

Owen was on-call tonight; so after her shift, she went over to Meredith's; unannounced, she needed to talk.

_"I need a drink" _she said, as soon as Meredith opened the door.

_"Hello Cristina, come on in". _as Meredith let her in, she went straight to their wine collection and started pouring herself a drink.

_"Cristina, is everything alright?" _Meredith asked worriedly. She could see it on her friends face that she wasn't fine.

_"Yeah everything is great. I am thriving in my career and I have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world. I guess this makes me a one lucky person. Right. But then why do I feel like a pure bitch" _

_"Cristina, what's going on"._

_"Remember, a couple of days ago, I mentioned that Owen has been acting strange, unlike him"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I finally figured out why, he has been acting so strange"._

_"Ok, why?"_

_"Because he has been desperately trying to change that fact; that he wants to be a father. He is trying to convince me that he doesn't need a family. He has been avoiding any kind of interaction with kids, even with patients, especially in front of me. "._

_"How can you say that Cristina, did he say something"._

_"No, he didn't have too. I just know that, this is the problem". _

_"How can you be so sure about this?"_

_"Remember that day when Sofia wasn't feeling well and I took care of her. Callie initially wanted Owen to stay with her but he bluntly refused her, that is not like him. Remember he took care of Zola once, when you had surgery and Derek wasn't here. He likes doing these things. And then the other day, on Zola's birthday, when I found him playing with all the kids, I enjoyed seeing him like that, but he seemed worried, guilty as if he had committed some crime. He loves kids Meredith, and he shouldn't feel guilty about something he loves", _finally Cristina broke down, and everything that she had been holding in, got out through her tears. _"He is trying to change himself, Meredith, and I don't want him too". _she said between sobs.

_"Cristina, if is trying to change himself, that means that he is choosing you. He wants to be with you and that is a good thing. You want to be with him, right"_

_"I do Meredith, more than anything I want to be with him"_

_"So, why are you so upset if he is trying to make an effort"_

_"Because it is not fair. When I don't want to change myself, my decisions, for him, then he shouldn't change himself for me. When I am choosing me, he should also choose himself Meredith. He deserves to be happy, more than anyone, he has had enough crap for one lifetime. But he will never be happy without his dream, without his perfect little family, Meredith. He will never be happy"._

_"I don't want him to change himself. I love him for who he is, and he is that person who wants a family, who wants to be a father, who should be a father and I can't take that from him. I can't" _ Meredith hugged Cristina tightly, trying to provide some comfort, even though she knew that the only person he could comfort her in a state like this was Owen. So she just sat there, with her arms around Cristina, because that was all she could do for her, right now, be there for her.

_"Ssshhhh, it's ok Cristina, it's ok. I am here. Everything will be fine"_

_"No, nothing will be ever be fine again Meredith, I know it". _

Cristina cried herself to sleep that night again.

* * *

**So...**

**Please keep reviewing, they keep me motivated. They make we want to write.**


	9. Chapter 9 - California

Chapter 9: California

* * *

The next morning Cristina was headed to California, she had a patient there, who had especially requested her to come and take over his case there. She was actually grateful for this time away from home. She needed to think hard before she talked to Owen.

She was packing her stuff, when Owen came over.

_"Hey, I missed you last night", _he wrapped his arms around and kissed her passionately. Within moments he was undressing her and carrying her to the bed.

_"Owen I have to get ready for my flight" _she said between kisses, even though she didn't wanted him to stop.

_"I know, we will be quick", _he said, as he removed his own clothes. Then, they just went for it hard and fast. After they finished, they just laid there together. As Cristina started to get up from the bed, Owen hugged her tightly and started to kiss her again.

_"Owen, stop. I really have to get ready now", _she said, chuckling softly.

_"Do you really" _he asked.

_"You know that I do Owen". _Then, she got up and started getting ready. Owen just laid there, watching her.

_"Ok, I am good to go now. You go to sleep, you were on-call last night, you should get some rest. I already called a cab. It would be here any minute". _She kissed him softly on the lips._"Take care of yourself, Now Bye"._

_"I will miss you so much. Try and come back soon, please". _his arms still wrapped around her.

_"I will try. And I will miss you too.", _and they just stood there, arms wrapped around each other , looking into each other's eyes, then he kissed her.

"_Now I am gonna go"._

She picked up her stuff and went to the door to leave, when she suddenly turned around and said _"Owen, I love you, with all my heart" _and ran towards him and took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately, trying to pour all her love in that kiss.

_"I love you too Cristina". _

_"Take care now", _and then she left, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**It is short chapter, I know. But I think it was important. **

**Don't forget to review, please :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Back Home

Chapter 10: Back Home

* * *

Cristina came back home, a week later, after a successful trip to California. She was both excited and scared to be home. She was excited, because she was back home, with the people she loves, with Owen. She had missed him terribly. She was scared because, now she couldn't run away, not anymore, she needed to talk to Owen and she knew exactly how that conversation was going to go. This trip had clarified one thing for her, Owen is the love of her life, he completes her, makes her feel worthy, he is her better half and that she needed him to survive and that her life without Owen would be meaningless.

It was late so she went directly to Owen's trailer, she needed to see him, be with him. she simply needed him. At the trailer, Owen was waiting for Cristina impatiently, he had missed her like crazy. He had prepared her favorite meal, decorated the trailer a little bit, and now he was waiting anxiously for her arrival. As soon as he saw the car lights outside, he ran to the door to greet her.

She was getting her luggage out of the cab when Owen came to greet her. He kissed her in a way that melted her heart, all over again. She kissed him back with just as much desperation as him. They barely made it back to the trailer with their clothes still on. As soon as they were inside, they ripped each other's clothes, between hungry kisses. Owen picked her up and deposited her on the bed, flat on her back. As he crawled on top of her, he kissed every inch of her body. Cristina moaned softly, as Owen reached down and rubbed her clit, and attached his mouth to her breasts. Cristina let out a rather loud moan as Owen inserted his talented fingers into her. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while his fingers moved in and out of her at steady speed. As he felt her walls tightening around his fingers, he knew, she was near her orgasm. He quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his rock hard cock. Cristina gasped loudly, as she felt him inside her. As they moved together, both careful to pleasure the other, they looked directly into each other's eyes. As they reached their high, they both screamed

After they were finished, they just laid there, listening to each other's heart beats. Enjoying just being there, with each other. Owen was tracing her face lightly with his fingers and kissing her forehead and lips from time to time.

_"I missed you so much Cristina, so much. Try and not leave me alone like this again. Try and not leave at all"_

_"I missed you too, Owen, very much", _she lifted her head to capture his lips tenderly and he quickly deepened the kiss, their teeth crashed, tongues wrestled. Cristina pushed Owen on his back and climbed on top of him. She kissed him, on his lips, his eyes, nipped at his throat, kissed his chest and reached down to stroke him a couple of times. Looking directly into his eyes, she lowered herself on him, and stayed like that for a little while, not moving, teasing the both of them. Then she started to move, rode him hard, leaning back so that she could take more of him in, driving the both of them to the brink of insanity. Owen met her thrust for thrust, angling up and deep to hit her favorite spot over and over. They screamed as they reached their climaxed together.

Later Cristina slept with Owen's arms tightly wrapped around her. But Owen didn't sleep, he watched Cristina sleep. He was happy that she was back, was happy that she was lying here in his arms. He couldn't imagine his life without and he was determined to make sure that nothing come in between them ever again. He kissed her forehead several times while she slept and sometime later drifted off to sleep with his arms still wrapped protectively around Cristina.

* * *

**I am sorry, I am not very good at writing smut..**

**Thank you for all the kind and encouraging words :) **

**I love reading your reviews..**


	11. Chapter 11 - House

Chapter 11: House

* * *

Ever since Cristina got back from California, she had been meaning to talk to Owen. But everyday she would back out at the last minutes, just to have another peaceful day, another close night with him.

Today, she was going to do it, they needed to talk, figure out where do they stand. It was their day off, they had planned to spend the day together at his trailer and she was determined to talk to him today. She was preparing herself for the conversation when Owen came back with breakfast.

_"Hey, sleepy head, wake up, look I brought us breakfast", _he kissed her softly on the forehead and she pulled the covers over her head. He laughed and pulled the covers off her _"Now come on, get up. We have to be somewhere in an hour". _

_"Where are we going?" _she asked, as she instantly sat up in bed and grabbed the breakfast.

_"It's a surprise, now hurry up". _

An hour later, they pulled in front of a beautiful white house.

_"So what do you think"_ Owen asked, excitement was evident from his face.

_"About what? Where are we?" _Cristina answered, she sounded confused.

_"About the house sweetheart. Isn't it beautiful. Wait till you see it from inside"_

_"Dr. Hunt"_

_"Ahh, Jackie, I was waiting for you. Cristina this is Jackie, our realtor. She is going to show us the house"_

_"Nice to meet you Jackie"_ Cristina shook hands with the lady.

_"You too Mrs. Hunt, It is really nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many wonderful things about you" _Cristina gave a puzzled look to Owen, "_since when has he been refereeing to me as his wife. I am not his wife", _she thought, her heart sank.

They did a detailed tour of the house, it was indeed a very beautiful house, a little out of their daily route but it was a beautiful house. Owen seemed pretty excited as he showed Cristina the different parts of the house and shared his ideas about what should they do with each part and how would they decorate the house. He had some pretty naughty idea about their bedroom, which made her blush. Cristina was trying to imagine herself, them, in the house, _"this could be our happy place, we could be happy, here, together", _she silently thought, a small ray of hope rising inside her.

_"So what do you think"_

_"It's really beautiful. And I love it", _Cristina was overwhelmed with all the images in her head, she stepped forward and captured Owen's lips in a heated kiss.

_"So I guess you guys are interested". _Jackie commented, when she saw them locked in a heated kiss.

_"Yes" _they both said together.

_"Yes, we are very much interested. We would like to make an offer"._

_"Great, let's talk numbers then", _while Owen and Jackie discussed the offer, Cristina took another tour of the house. She realized that this might be her dream house, _"I never thought I would ever consider a place my dream house. I don't do dream houses" _she told herself and then looked over to Owen, _"Well I never thought I would ever really fall in love, that I would love someone so much. But here I am, in love, head over heels. Maybe,... maybe this is my dream house. Maybe this is something that I might want", _she thought, her lips formed in a beautiful smile.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12 - Unexpected Visit

Chapter 12: Unexpected Visit

* * *

They were both very excited about the house, this was going to be their fresh start, a new chapter of their lives. They had made their bid for the house and now they had to wait for the result. They were happy, after a long time they were together and happy.

They were going to work, discussing their schedule for the day when they were both paged.

_"Ah, Russell is paging me. He did mention something about some case, the other day. He wants me to meet him in the conference room in 20 minutes". _Cristina said out loud as she checked her pager.

_"Must be some case, because he had paged me as well. I guess we will be spending some time together at work as well". _

_"Great, you know I really enjoying working with you. I can see you in action, all focused and sexy", _she leaned forward to kiss him.

They went hand and hand to the conference room, as soon as they entered the conference room, Cristina froze in her tracks, and forgot to breathe as her body started to shake _"Oh god, no", _she said under her breathe but Owen heard her and suddenly noticed Cristina's shaking hand, he tightened his grip on her hand to let her know that he is here with her, for her. He didn't know what caused her to act this way, he looked into her eyes and saw tears forming in them, which she was trying her best to fight from falling, he got really worried.

_"Dr. Hunt, Dr. Yang I am glad you are here", _Russell addressed them, being unaware of their situation. _"I wanted to discuss a case with you. But first of all I would like you to meet someone. Dr. Hunt meet Dr. Preston Burke. Dr. Burke this is Dr. Hunt, the head of Trauma and also the Chief of Surgery and this is Dr. Yang our very talented cardio fellow. She would be assisting you in the surgery hopefully". _Russell introduced everyone to everyone without realizing the tension in the room.

The instant Owen realized, who he was facing, his jaw tightened, his free hand formed into a fist and other gripped Cristina's hand even more tightly. He had always hated that man, for hurting Cristina, and right now he was using all his self control to stop himself; from taking a swing at him.

Burke didn't miss the change in Owen's body language after their little introduction, he didn't bother extending his hand for the shake because he could tell that he was not going to get any shake. He also noted how Cristina was holding on to Owen, and how he was standing protectively with her, by her side. After an awkward silence, Cristina excused herself and ran outside, Burke wanted to go after her but after getting an extremely deadly glare from Owen he changed his mind. It was not his place after all.

Owen also excused himself and went after Cristina. He found her sitting in the stair case, she was still trying to hold her tears back. When she saw Owen coming towards her wiped her face clean, she didn't wanted him to see her cry because of an ex. As Owen came closer, he didn't say anything, just extended his hand towards her. She took his hand and stood up to follow him, she knew exactly where they were going.

Cristina stood on vent, her hands in her pockets and she let her hair loose. Owen just stood there, watching her, trying to calm herself. After a couple of minutes, she turned towards Owen, grabbed his arm and brought him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. They just there, unmoving for several minutes, till Owen felt his shirt getting wet and realized that Cristina was crying. He hated to see her cry, but he knew that right now, she needed to get it out of her system. He held her closer to him, and placed soft kisses on her head.

_"I never wanted to see him again in my life. I hate him Owen. I hate him. I can't stand him. I don't want him here. Please Owen, I don't want him around me, around us. Please Owen, make him go away", _she was sobbing uncontrollably. His heart ached to see her in this state.

_"Ssshhh, it's ok. It's ok baby. I am here for you. I will take care of you, of everything. You don't have to worry. Everything is going to be ok", _he tried to calm, he lightly cradled in his arms.

Eventually Cristina stopped crying, but she didn't let him and neither did he wanted to let her go, so they stayed just like that, holding on to each other. After some time, Cristina lifted her to look at Owen and kissed him passionately.

_"You are the best thing that could have happened to me, Owen Hunt"_

_"You are a pure blessing for me Cristina Yang. I am the luckiest man to have you in my life, my arms. And I love you, very much"_

_"I love you too, with all my heart", _she smiled at him and he kissed her eagerly.

* * *

**As we all know that Burke would be showing up, so I thought about writing him as well, although I really can't stand him. No offense.**

**I hope to update soon, if I survive this week's episode, I hope you know what I mean..**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you..**


	13. Chapter 13 - Face to Face

Chapter 13: Face to Face

* * *

Cristina managed to successfully avoid Burke for the first two days, and he also kept a safe distance from her. These two days had been very passionate for Cristina and Owen. They had spent hours making love and just holding each other.

It was Burke last day at GSM and today he had to talk to Cristina. He had wanted to apologize to her, years ago but never had the courage to face her. But he was here now, around her, he had to do it, he owed her at least this much, if not more. He saw her going into a exam room and decided to follow her. She was studying some case files when he went it to talk to her.

_"Cristina", _she instantly froze when he heard him. She still didn't wanted to talk to him and was trying her best to avoid him, but now she would have to deal with him.

_"Cristina, can we please talk. I have so much to say", _Cristina turned around to leave, when he came directly in front of her to stop her, _"I have nothing to say to you Burke", _she said flatly.

_"Please Cristina. At least let me say what I want to say. Let me talk", _he pleaded.

_"What do you want Burke. What more do you want from me"._

_"I owe you an apology. I just want to apologize Cristina"_

_"Well you are about 7 years late for that apology. And I am not interested". _She turned to leave again, when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

_"Don't you dare touch me again. Don't even think about laying your hands on me ever again". _She yelled and pushed him off her.

_"I am sorry, I really am. I just want to talk to you, please"_

_"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I don't want anything from you. So please just leave me alone", _she was shaking due to anger and trying really hard to control those tears from falling.

_"I know that you are mad. And you should be. I can't tell how sorry I am for everything that happened. I am really sorry Cristina"._

_"OK. Are you done? Can I leave?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said you wanted to just apologize, and you just did that, so I can leave now"_

_"Cristina, don't you; want to say something to me, anything"._

_"No, like I said before I have nothing to say to you"_

_"Do you accept my apology"_

_"You said you wanted to apology, you never said anything about accepting the apology"_

_"Cristina, please I need you to forgive me. Please"_

_"Forgive you, forgive you for what exactly, Dr. Burke. What exactly are you apologizing for" _she asked sternly.

_"For whatever happened back then. For leaving like that and not coming back sooner"_

_"Well let's see, I am actually glad that you left, that we didn't go through that meaningless marriage. And I would have preferred not seeing you ever again. So if this is what you are apologizing for, than there is no need for you to apologize for any of that". _Cristina replied flatly. She never wanted an apology for leaving and she never did expect an apology for what really mattered. But she was still a little shocked when she realized that he was still unaware of his real mistakes. She had to laugh, he really was still Preston Burke, the cardio god.

Burke didn't understand a word Cristina said. He had just apologized to her for hurting her, for leaving like that, and she doesn't want an apology for that_." But she is definitely angry on me, for what else is she expecting an apology for"_, he wondered.

_"So you are telling me not angry with me. For any of this?"_

_"No, I am not mad for ANY OF THIS BURKE"_

_"But you do seem angry. Also the way reacted when you saw me the other day and then just took off. You have been avoiding me for the last two days and yet you are saying that you are not angry" _he was starting to get annoyed.

_"I never said that I am NOT ANGRY. I just said that I am not angry for the things you apologized for"_

_"So let me get this straight. You are not angry because I left and didn't even apologize. But you are angry", _he sounded quite pissed. Cristina gave him cold glare and he soften his expression.

_"Cristina I am just trying to understand here. Please tell me, if this is not the reason why you are so angry. Then please tell me, why are you so angry"._

_"Let it go Burke, if you can't figure it out yourself, then, there is no need for mentioning it either"_

_"Please Cristina, I can't take it anymore. I need to make it up to you. I need to know that you have forgiven me. I have apologized, please forgive me"_

_"You screwed me over Burke" _she yelled.

_"You never bothered to consider what I wanted for me, for us. It was always your way or no way at all. It was only you in that relationship, just you, your ideas, your dreams. You made me into something, someone, I wasn't. You never considered changing yourself for me. You wanted me to change for you, be broad minded and I did, because I wanted to make you happy. And then you walked out on me, why, because I couldn't live up to your expectation. You made me change to the extent that I couldn't even recognize my own self. You ruined me Burke. Forever". _she was yelling, while angry tears streamed down her face. _"I have this amazing man in my life, who loves me for who I am. Who respects me, my decisions. Who completes me, who puts me before himself. And I love him with all my heart. But still I can't change the one thing he wants me to change, the one thing that I know won't ruin me like before, but I still can't do it. Because when I did change myself for someone I got screwed over. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror anymore. You ruined me, and for that I will never forgive you"._

_"Cristina..."_

_"You want to make it up to me. How about you leave me the hell alone. Go away, disappear just the way you did the last time. Just GO AWAY BURKE, GO AWAY". _

_"Alright. I will leave. I won't bother you anymore. I wish all the best for a great life. Goodbye Cristina"_

Burke never imagined that his encounter with Cristina will be like this. He just wanted to apologize, and put the whole thing behind them and move on. But this was something that would weigh heavily on him for a long time. When he left, Cristina was still crying.

* * *

**Ok, this is something that I would like to see when Burke shows up.. **

**Tell me what do you think..**


	14. Chapter 14 - We were Buying a House

Chapter 14: We were Buying a House

* * *

Meredith had heard Cristina yelling and when she saw Burke leaving, she could tell by his expression that their conversation had not been just unpleasant, it must have been awful. She found Cristina sobbing uncontrollably. She sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Cristina, trying to provide some sort of comfort to her friend. Cristina hugged Meredith tightly and continued to sob.

_"Oh Cristina, ssshhhh. It going to be ok. Burke is leaving, he won't hurt you again. It ok" _she politely said, as she wiped Cristina's tears. After a while, Cristina finally stopped crying.

_"I am not upset, I am not crying because of Burke or because of something that he said"_

_"Then why were, you crying?" _

_"Today I came face to face with both Burke and reality. I have hated him, so much, that I didn't even realize when did I turn into Burke. I am Burke, Meredith. I am Burke" _

_"What are you saying Cristina. You are nothing like Burke. He was an ass. You are not Burke"._

_"But I am. In everything that happened today, I realized that what I am doing to Owen is not much different from what Burke did to me. And I hate him for that" _she barely got the words out before she broke down again.

_"I can't do this Meredith, I can't do this to him"._

_"You are not doing anything Cristina. He is making a choice"._

_"Because I won't change my mind. So he is going to change himself, so we can be together"_

_"Cristina, he is choosing you. He could have chosen his dream but he is choosing you. He wants to be with you"_

_"Owen wants a family, that's who he is. And no one can ever change that, not even him. He is a father, just without a baby"._

_"I can't let him do this Meredith. I changed myself for Burke once and today I can't stand that man, I hate him. I can live with anything, but I won't make it, if Owen ends up hating me, for making him choose me" _Meredith was about to say something but didn't, she just sat there listening to her.

_"You know what I hated the most Meredith, that I had changed myself so much for someone that I couldn't even recognize myself. I couldn't look at me in the mirror. I didn't knew who I was anymore Meredith. And this tends to happen when you change yourself for someone else, you lose yourself. I won't let this happen to Owen. He wants a family, that's who he is and without that, he won't be Owen. And I love him for who he is. I can't do this. I can't let him sacrifice himself for me. I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror. I can't let this happen, Meredith". _

_"You know what Mer, the other day, we, Owen and I, we, went to see a house. It was a beautiful white house, 3 bedrooms, a study, a spacious kitchen. It was the kind of a house I wanted. Owen found the house, he knew that I would love it. And after a long time, I saw a ray of hope, I really thought that we would be ok, that we would make it. We were planning to buy a house together. And now..."_

Meredith hugged Cristina tighter, she had seen her break down before, but this was worst of all situations. She couldn't imagine what Cristina was feeling at the time. She didn't knew how to contain her, what to say to comfort her. She just held her in her arms while she sobbed.

_"I guess I'll have to talk to Owen"_

_"But Cristina every time, you guys break up, you always manage to find your way back together"_

_"Not this time, Meredith"_

_"What are you planning to do Cristina. What are you going to do different this time?"_

_"I am going do it right this time. Something that I should have already done"_ Cristina wiped her face clean and took out her phone and dialed, _"I am in" _was all she said.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15 - You Mean too Much to Me

Chapter 15: You Mean too Much to ME

* * *

Lately they have been spending their nights at the trailer as it was more private and they were not constantly bothered by someone. She was going to talk to him, she told herself, but right now she needed him. When she entered the trailer she found him laying the dinner table for the both of them.

_"Hey, where were you. I ma..." _before Owen could finish, Cristina launched herself on him. She kissed him with desperation and held onto him tightly. As they kissed a few tears escaped Cristina's eyes and landed on Owen's face.

_"Hey, what's wrong"_ he asked his worriedly, wiping her tears.

_"Nothing, nothing is wrong" _she wiped her tears and smiled. _"I love you. I love you so much, I can't breathe without you" _and pressed her lips to his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Cristina wrapped her legs around Owen and he carried towards the bed. She suckled his bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth. He growled low in his throat and pulled her down onto the bed along with him. He fed at her mouth, long, languid and unhurried kisses. Trailed his fingers along the open V of her shirt and then slowly started unbuttoning the shirt, dipping his head in for a kiss against her flesh with every exposed inch. By the time the last button was undone, he was kneeling between her thighs and she was breathing heavily. His fingers slipped beneath the tiny elastic of her panties. She whimpered, fisted her hands in the sheets and it took every bit of willpower to keep from arching her hips up, begging him for release. Her neck arching away from the bed, she emitted a low growl and her thighs quaked. Owen hooked the elastic of her panties and swept the negligible bit of fabric out of the way, then fastened his mouth upon her so fast, she gasped sharply and bucked beneath him. She spread legs farther apart to give him more excess and he feasted upon her hungrily. He had no more than swept his tongue over her clit when she came hard.

As she was still coming down from her high, breathing heavily; Owen reached up and massaged her breast and his mouth followed his hand, sucking hard on her nipples. His one hand was dallying between her legs again, thumbing her clit while suckling her nipples. Cristina felt release building again and Owen positioned himself between her legs. Breathing heavily, desperate for him, she looked up, into his eyes, full of love. Feeling an undeniable surge of possessiveness, she lifted her hips and rubbed herself against him. And the next second Owen plunged into her, seating himself to the hilt. A deep growl tore from his throat and he clasped her hips and lifted her off the mattress; and plunged into her repeatedly. It hot, hard and frantic. Cristina anchored her legs around his back and matched his rhythm, tightening herself around him as he withdrew, trying to hold on to him, to keep him inside her. She clung to him, held him as close as she could, her nipples abrading his chest with each frenzied thrust. She loved the way he felt, how he made her feel, desired and special. He pushed harder, his breathing ragged.

As she climaxed, her heart expanded in her chest and the emotion that came with it was bittersweet and so extraordinary, it made her eyes water.

As Owen rolled off her, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer, she rested her head on his chest.

_"Do you want something to eat, we didn't get a chance to eat dinner" _ he asked after sometime.

_"No, I just want to lay here with you. Just stay here with me"_

Then they just lay there for a long time, before Owen finally drifted to sleep. Cristina saw him sleeping, peacefully, her eyes suddenly started to fill with tears again. _"I love you Owen. You are the love of my life. I won't let you get destroyed like this. I won't let you make this sacrifice. You mean too much to me" _she traced his face with her fingers and leaned forward to kiss him softly. _"I will take care of you. Just remember, that I love you"._

* * *

**Ok I am really embarrassed now (I had help btw, I can't write all this) **

**So what do you guys think so far.. Am I dragging it unnecessarily **

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16 - We should Talk

Chapter 16: We should Talk

* * *

The next morning, as Cristina started to wake up, the last night events flashed in front of her. It was a beautiful, passionate night. Last night was not just about sex, it was more than that, it was about the love that they shared. She kept on replaying last night's events in her head. It was like a beautiful dream for her. Cristina refused to open her eyes, afraid of losing everything, shattering the dream, she kept her eyes closed.

Their day started off well, with a nice breakfast in bed. Owen was overly cherry, he had a really big bright smile on his face. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smiling like that. She loved his smile, the smile showed how happy he was. Suddenly, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, pouring all her love in that kiss. He kissed her with the same passion.

_"God; I love you Cristina" _he whispered.

She wanted to say it back, because she did love him, with all her heart and she wanted to tell him that. But she couldn't say it, not right now, so she held her tongue, and kissed him again.

_"It is a going to be a great day today" _Owen said excitedly, almost jumping of the bed. _"We are going to hear from Jackie today. She was pretty positive the last time I talked to her. I am sure. the house will be ours by the end of the day. Oh I am so excited". _

Cristina found it hard to breathe, it was supposed to be a happy day for them, a step forward, but she had to do what was right, for them, for Owen. She braced herself for a moment and turned her attention back to Owen. She did not know, what to say, or how to start this conversation once again, but she knew, she had to do it and she had to do it now. She took a long deep breath and

_"Owen" _her voice already cracking _"Owen, I think. I think we should talk"_

_"About what?" _he could sense trouble, could see it in her eyes. His heart beating faster.

_"What do you want to talk about? Is about the house. Do you want to change something in the house"_

_"No, the house,... the house is perfect"_

_"Then what?" _

_"Us"_

His heart sank _"What about us?" _

_"You know, ever since you broke up with Emma and since we got back together, things have been great. Perfect infact"._

_"So? If things are good between us, it is a good thing."_

_"Is it?"_

_"Of course, it is a good thing"_

_"Nothing is perfect Owen and you know it. And you know what I am saying here"_

_"I don't know, I don't know what you are trying to say" _

_"Ok, how about the fact that ever since we got back together, you have been acting weird around kids, especially in front of me"_

_"W..what"_

_"Owen look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't know what am I talking about. Tell me if I am wrong"_

_"I don't know, what you are talking about"_

_"But I am not wrong. Right?"_

_"Cristina..." _there was nothing that he could say right now that could satisfy her, because; she was right and that is the truth. He just sat in front of her and took her hands in his own, as if requesting her silently not to do this.

_"Owen, you have been trying to avoid any kind of interaction with kids, even with Sofia and Zola. You love kids, you enjoy spending time with them. And kids love you. You... You use to spend time with these kids, play with them. And now you don't even want to be in the same room with them.. And the only reason for this is that you are trying to make a point, you are trying to tell me that you don't want a family"_.

_"SO? What is wrong with that? You don't want kids, so I am letting go of it. One of us has to let go" _ his voice trembled and he held onto her tightly.

_"When I didn't change my mind about this then I can't ask you to change yours for me, especially when you never asked me to change my mind. You never mentioned it again". _She tried hard to hold back the tears. _"Owen, you want to be a father, that is WHO YOU ARE. I don't want you to change. I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE" _she took his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and hugged him tightly.

_"But. Cristina ...No" _he suddenly moved away from her embrace. _"NO", _he said firmly.

_"You were right. We want different things, every time we try to ignore that we end up hurting each other. WE DON'T WORK. And that still hasn't changed". _With that, she finally broke, let the tears fall.

_"So that is it. You are giving up. Again. You are not going to fight"_

_"That is the problem. I don't want to fight anymore. Every day it is a fight. Love is not supposed to be this difficult. It is not supposed to hurt like this. And I lost this fight a long time ago, when I signed those damn divorce papers. I could have fought for my HUSBAND"._

_"Cristina, we can do this, I can do this". _he kneeled in front of her on the floor.

_"You are trying shove away a part of you and you are trying to shut a door. But what will happen when that door will burst open. Like when it burst the last time.."_

_"Are you afraid that I will cheat on you again"_

_"No, I am afraid of the reason why you cheated. You were so angry and hurt, you hated me; and that made you cheat on me. I could see the hate in your eyes. I can live away from you Owen, but I can't live with you hating me. I won't make it". _

_"Cristina I know you are scared, I am scared too. But I want this, I want you, I NEED YOU. I LOVE CRISTINA. PLEASE" _

_"NO"_

_"No?"_

_"We have tried to stay together Owen, but we fail every time. This is for the best, for both of us" _she said firmly as she wiped her face. Decision was already taken.

_"No, You can't decide what is best for us; alone. This is my life too and I get a say in this.. If you do this, leave me again, I will not support you, I will not forgive you this time. You don't get to decide our fate alone..." _before he could say any further, his pager went off, informing him of an incoming trauma. He was needed at the hospital "_Perfect timing" _he silently cursed.

_"Damn, they need me at the hospital. I have to go. But this is not happening. THIS IS NOT OVER" _he stated decisively and grabbed his stuff and left.

After a long and stressful day when he came back home, he was eager to see Cristina, he was immensely worried. He hadn't seen Cristina at the hospital which increased his worries. When he turned on the lights in the trailer, he realized; everything that belonged to Cristina was gone. The place was completely Cristina free. SHE HAD MADE HER DECISION.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner :( Hopefully this will not happen again**

**Upsetting chapter I know.. Please tell me what do you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - I am Done

Chapter 17: I am Done

* * *

Owen did not go looking for her this time. He had fallen in love with her, the instant he laid eyes on her for the first time, all those years ago. She was the love of his life. She meant everything to him. But he had warned her, not to do this, not to leave, but she did not listen, she did what she wanted to. She left him once again. So this time; he was not going to go after her. He was angry with her, with everything, with himself.

It has been almost 2 weeks since they last spoke, since Cristina made her decision. She was confident that it was the right , it was right thing to do. But still it was killing her, not being with him, not being able to talk to him, hold his hand, kiss him. She missed him, more, every day, every single minute. Owen was furious with her and he was not making any efforts to hide his emotions. He had refused to talk to her, listen to anything she had to say. He hadn't said a single word to her ever since their last conversation. His attitude was making the whole situation much more difficult to bear.

_"You paged me, Dr. Hunt?" _Cristina asked eagerly, entering the conference room. This was first time, he had made any sort of contact with her. She was both worried and pleased by this, she wanted to talk to him, she needed to know how he was doing.

_"Not exactly me Dr. Yang. You have a visitor. I believe you know Dr. Colin Marlow" _

_"No" _ her voice not more than whisper, she closed her eyes and shook her head, regret and sorrow evident from her face.

_"I think I should leave the two of you alone; to talk". _He said giving Cristina a deadly glare and left.

_"So aren't you going to greet me Cristina" _Marlow asked in his usual cheery irritating manner and step forward to embrace her.

_"What the hell are you doing here Marlow?". _dogging his embrace, she asked rather angrily.

_"I have noticed that you are rather attached to this place and well I wanted to make sure that our deal was still intact. That you are still coming to Ohio Cristina". _

_"Off course I am. Wait, what did you say to Owen?" _suddenly she panicked.

_"Owen...?"_

_"The Chief, Dr. Hunt. What did you tell him?"_

_"The truth, of course". _

_"You told him about the job..."_

_"What else was I supposed to tell him". _Marlow asked annoyed.

_"Nothing. You were not supposed to tell him anything because you are not suppose to be here". _She almost yelled. This was not how Owen was supposed to find out. _"There is no way he is going to forgive me for this" _her heart sank.

_"My telling him is not the problem here Cristina. The problem is; you didn't tell him? He is the Chief of Surgery, he should have been among the first ones to know about this. Why haven't you told him already?"_

_"This is none of your damn business. It is my problem and I will take care of it. Just try and not create any further problems for me and leave, before you do. Please". _Cristina said in firm voice and left. Things were getting worse. _"How am I going to explain this; to Owen" _she wanted to find him; explain him everything; but she knew that there was no point in that, he would never listen to her right now. "_I should not rush into finding him, I should wait till he calms down a bit" _she told herself, and got back to work.

Owen was unable to wrap his mind around everything that had suddenly happened. Less than a month ago, they were planning to buy a house, their dream house. They were planning a life together. And today he found out about her future plans. _"She was as excited about the house as me, she wanted that house, a life together, what changed? Why is she doing this? Why is she..." _he couldn't even bear to say the words yet._ "I need to find her, I need to understand"._

_"So when exactly were you planning to tell me that you are leaving?" _she was working on trial when he suddenly appeared. _"When do you leave?" _he asked in a stern voice.

_"Owen..." _ her heart stopped for a minute. There was so much pain and anger in his eyes. She took a long breath and said _"5 days"_

_"WHAT?" _he almost yelled.

_"I leave in 5 days. And I have already informed the board". _she replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

_"And you didn't bother telling me. I very well know now, that I don't matter much to you; but as the chief of surgery of this hospital, you should have told me". _He knew that his words must have hurt her but right now he didn't know what else to do.

_"Why" _he asked, calming himself.

_"It is a once in a life time opportunity. I just couldn't say no"_

_"But this is your home Cristina. You have everything thing here. There are people here, who love you, who need you. This is your Home" _his voice was trembling as he fought to control his emotions. _"I am here". _he said in a extremely low voice. But she heard him, and she had to close her eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling.

_"This is my career we are talking about. You know how important it is for me. My career comes before anything. And everything that you just mentioned; are distractions for me. I can't work with them around me all the time". _

Her words felt like a stab in the heart to him _"Distractions? I am a distraction, for you. Are you telling me that I am keeping you from excelling?" _he couldn't believe that this was actually happening _"I have stood with you through thick and thin. But not anymore.. You are leaving me and you did not even consider what I WANTED. SO I AM DONE. I am not with you on this. I do not support. I DO NOT FORGIVE AND WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, TO US. You cannot have everything, every time". _he sighed deeply, _" I have supported you in everything. I was there in your tough times. I held your hand while you crushed my dreams and hopes, while you killed my baby. Because I love you_

_"And that is exactly why I have to leave. This thing, this I KILLED YOUR BABY, it's always there. You say that you love me, and I can't shake this feeling... I can't work. I can't concentrate. I can't". _

_"So your answer is to leave"_

_"I want, to be able to breathe and to be who I am. And I want the same for you" _she touched his hand lightly and he pushed he away.

_"Ok. So you are leaving for good. Well I wish you luck and I hope you get what you want" _he started towards the door _" AND JUST SO THAT WE ARE CLEAR, THIS IS NOT YOU CHOOSING MY HAPPINESS OVER YOURS. THIS IS YOU PICKING YOUR OBESSION, YOUR CAREER OVER ME, OVER US. AND THIS IS NOT OK. THERE IS NO COMING BACK FROM THIS. AND YOU DID THIS, YOU BROKE US, THIS; IS ON YOU CRISTINA YANG". _and with that he left, slamming the door harshly behind him.

As soon as he left, Cristina fell on the ground in uncontrollable sobs.

Meredith and Callie who were just outside the door, came rushing in, to console their friend. _"Ssshhhh, Cristina it's going to be ok. I am here for you" _Meredith hugged her tightly, trying to stop her from shaking.

_"He is never going to forgive me Meredith. I lost him..." _

* * *

**So...**

**Please R&R **

**I love hearing from you.. **


End file.
